Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas Now
by Aliceinmonsterland
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have plans for New Years. To tell each other how they feel. But we all know that theres never any happy endings ... Wavid/Klaine - BAD KAROFSKY!
1. Gleeful Waiting

**Kurt/Blaine**

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas now…**

**Synopsis: Blaine and Kurt have plans for New Year's….Blaine's planning on telling him how he feels, but something goes wrong when he gets a call from the hospital…**

**Got my inspiration from brightlight's version of Have Yourself A Merry Little Xmas Now (look it up... its so melodic)**

Anyway, wrote this before New Years and thought might as well upload it and see what happens. Not finished yet but not sure weither I want to write more. Not really happy with it but hey, worth a shot

**Read, Review Enjoy!**

**DALTON ACADEMY- BLAINE'S ROOM- 6.15PM**

Blaine shook his hair once more, a small smile on his face.

Brushing down his shirt he thought he looked pretty fine and much for Kurt's taste.

Wes and David sat on his bed, eye sex was obviously being exchanged but Blaine was used to the secret couple's antics.

"Do you think Kurt will agree to become my boyfriend?" asked Blaine worriedly.

"Yes, you two are always flirting and the way he looks at you, almost drives the attention away from Wes and I" replied David.

"Besides, if Kurt doesn't agree he's losing out big time" added Wes, smiling gently. \

"Thanks guys…"

"When you meeting him?" asked David curiously.

"We're meeting at 9pm at Jerry's and then going to the Lima Square for the countdown with some of Kurt's Glee friends. You should meet us there?" he added nicely.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll arrive after our last time of the year sex is over" said Wes smirking.

"Oh dear…." murmured Blaine.

"Right, I better start driving, takes me a hour normally but with this much traffic it will take me longer" moaned Blaine, grabbing his wallet.

"We'll meet up in Lima with you and Kurt at half 11…sound good?"

"Yeah… cool! Enjoy yourselves….. just not on my bed please.." begged Blaine.

"Course not Blaine" said David, running his hand up Wes's leg.

Blaine turned and walked out the room, not wanting to be hard whilst driving. 

**HUMMEL/HUDSON HOUSEHOLD- BASEMENT ROOM- 8PM**

Kurt looked into the mirror, his eyes were bright and a huge smile littered on his face.

"Why you so happy?" asked Finn from his side of the room, looking at Kurt's dazed expression.

"Oh, Blaine and I are meeting up and spending New Year together" he said grinning madly.

"You really like him, don't you?" questioned Finn, smiling at his Step-brothers joy.

Kurt nodded, running his hands through his hair once more in front of the mirror and standing up. Finn stood up and brought him into a warm hug.

"I'm happy for you Bro, Happy New Year" he said, kissing Kurt's hair.

"You too" and he picked up his little bag and left, a small skip in his step. 

* * *

Kurt parked his car two blocks away from Jerry's and started a slow walk. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he scrambled to get it out.

His heart lifted when he saw the name "BLAINE" on his screen.

Opening the message he smiled

_**"Hey, nearly there, be about 5 minutes. When's your ETA? Can't wait to see you, Blaine (: xx"**_

Kurt smiled warmly and texted back, his small manicured nails tapping insistently.

_**  
"Will be 20 minutes B, just walking from the Car, I've missed you. Speak soon. K xxx **_

A minute later his phone buzzed again. It was Blaine.

"_**Okay. See you then. I'm just walking through the door, I'll get some drinks, Cosmopolitan okay for you?" Blaine xx**_

Grinning he tapped back quickly _**"Cosmo's perfect, thank you (: I need a hug when I get there, its freezing. K xxx**_

"_**I'll keep my arms warm for you. I promise. Blaine xx"**_

"_**Thank You. K xx"  
**_

Tucking his phone away he didn't hear footsteps behind him until a voice jerked him to his senses.

"Aw, calling your faggy boyfriend…Queer" drawled the one and only voice of Dave Karofsky.

Kurt froze, his heart freezing as well.

"What do you want Karofsky?" he said as bravely as possible, bringing himself up to his full height.

"You got me chucked outta school didn't ya? I want revenge. You got all high and mighty because I stole ya first kiss from ya. See, I quite liked my school. I had friends you see" he said, walking around Kurt like a piece of meat.

"Oh friends like Quasimodo Azimo and Satellite Dish Oliver?" said Kurt, glaring at him.

"You're not funny Hummel. You see, we're in a bit of a pickle; you're alone, with me and no boyfriend or brother Finn to help you. What can I do to finish my revenge? I think you and I should finish what we started in the changing rooms. You like cock up your ass, and I'm going to give it to ya."

Kurt mimed gagging

"Oh, sorry I think I threw up a little bit in my mouth. Me doing anything with you is way below the happening scale. Just grow up and leave me alone."

He started to walk away until a strong well-built arm grabbed his skinny wrist and pulled him back round.

Big lips met his in a fierce kiss, pressing down so hard Kurt felt they could burst. With his other hand he slapped him around the face and pulled away.

"Oh no you don't faggot. You're going to get what you deserve."

And hitting him in the shin, Kurt went weak at the knees and Karofsky pushed him into a deserted alcove in the street and started to pull at his clothes.

"No…..get….off…. me! I'll scream… I don't want too!"

"Shut up you little slut! You're going to get what you deserve."

And Karofsky punched him in the stomach, winding him instantly.

"You think you're so special, strutting around the school with your faggy hair and faggy clothes and everybody thinking you're so innocent. But not after I'm done with you. When I've taken that innocence from you not even your preppy boyfriend will want anything to do with you." He growled, ripping down his skinny jeans.

Kurt didn't move, he hurt from the punch and whimpered….Blaine, he thought sadly. Blaine…

He found a surge of courage "your so far in Narnia with Mr. Tumnus you have to prey on people weaker than you… you talk about me being a fag, but think what you are…..if I'm all that….. so are you!" he yelled.

Karofsky growled and punched him in the face "I…. _**punch**_…. Don't…._**punch**_…like…._**kick**_…..queers…."

He said, each hit landing hard on Kurt's body and his last hit knocked his head back into the wall and it all went black, the last thing he ever felt was the cool breeze on his naked and bruised body and absolute pain.

* * *

Blaine had been sitting there for a an extra 20 minutes when he decided Kurt wasn't going to show up. He looked at the full cocktail glass, a small pink umbrella added for a special thought and realised he made a mistake on thinking Kurt felt the same. Picking up his phone he typed a quick message

_**You didn't show, you obviously had a better reason too. I'm going back to Dalton now. See you when school starts up again. Happy New Year I suppose. Blaine**_  
Gathering up his coat and scarf he headed out, not realising Kurt was only 3 minutes away from him. Shaking his head, trying to keep the tears away he got into his car. A few minutes later when he was on the highway his phone beeped. Sighing he picked it up and saw Wes had texted.

_**Hey B-Man, we're in Lima early…sex didn't last that long ;) Can we come gate-crash your date? Pretty please? Loves! Wes x **_

_**He didn't turn up…. Suppose he doesn't care about me that way, I didn't even get a text to explain. He said he was on his way and would be there in a few minutes…but after that silence. He obviously found something better. I'll see you back at Dalton. Blaine **___  
A minute later….

_**You don't think something could of happened to him? He is in Lima….. Wes x**_  
Blaine thought about it for a second. Maybe Wes was right… what if he was in trouble.

_**I'm sure he's fine. I'll call his father tomorrow and I'll check in with Mercedes and see if he's with her. B x**_  
And with that he turned off onto the smaller road to Dalton.

Okay, we're just walking past "Jerry's", we'll head back in a while. Goodnight B, Wes x

Sure, sure. B x

Meanwhile, David and Wes walked down Juniper Road, just a few minutes from Jerry's.

"Poor Blaine, fancy Kurt ditching him like that" muttered David, hugging himself closer to Wes.

"I know, I wonder what Kurt's playing at? He better have a good excuse!" he growled.

"We'll get a Disney movie and crash in Blaine's room for New Years. Keep him company" suggested David kindly.

But 30 seconds later all thought of Disney movies was out of their heads.

"I'll call Kurt. See if he answers. Tell him to stop being a twat to B." and Wes took out his phone.

Dialling Kurt's number he heard "Paper Gangsta" by Lady Gaga, it was faint but there.

David looked around

"That's Kurt's ringtone." He whispered.

They walked a bit further down, Wes constantly re-dialling until they got to a hidden alcove and it became much louder.

In the dark they could see a figure slouched in it, the figure wasn't moving and there was a dark pool of what looked like blood by the figures head.

"Shit…" breathed David going closer.

* * *

Blaine was 5 minutes away from Dalton when his phone rang. He picked it up, not recognising the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Mr. Blaine Anderson?

"Yes, speaking." He replied bemused.

"This is Dr Jackson from Lima District Hospital. I'm sorry to tell you this but a Mr Kurt Hummel has been admitted and I'm afraid its not good. Your name was mentioned a few times from a Wes Davidson and David Scott. They're here at the moment, they found Mr Hummel. We request you come here immediately." Said Dr Jackson sadly.

"I'll be there as soon as possible" he replied, hanging up.

What had he done?

He thought the worst of him because he didn't show but now the reason was he was in hospital. Turning round he broke the speed limit.

He was going to save Kurt.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW WEITHER TO WRITE MORE ... SHOULD I? SHOULDN'T I? DOES ANYBODY REALLY CARE? HAHA! ANY FEEDBACK/PRAISE/COMMENTS ACCEPTED**


	2. What the fk happened?

**THIS IS A LITTLE FILLER CHAPTER. NOT MUCH KURT/BLAINE. BUT NEEDED OTHERS REALISATION WHEN THEY FIND OUT KURTS IN HOSPITAL.**

**I didn't think that after an hour of posting it i'd have 5 reviews... thanks guys! Means a lot. You wanted me to get writing straight away so here I am. I've been writing this for a few hours but will add a much more detailed chapter tomorrow when sleep isn't in my eyes...but for now...ENJOY!**

* * *

When Blaine reached the hospital and met Wes and David they ran down the corridors.

Blaine realised how similar this was to Queer As Folk, Brian, Michael and Justin running to find Melanie giving birth.

Apart from Kurt wasn't going to give birth, this was different.

He didn't even know how bad it was.

David skidded to a halt outside room 412, breathing deeply.

Blaine opened the door.

His heart lurched and bile crept up his throat.

There were so many wires and machines around the frail body.

A nurse who was changing his drip looked up sadly.

"How is he?" he whispered, coming closer to the bedside.

Wes and David came in behind him, Wes holding onto David's hand tightly.

"he's comatose. He hasn't come too at all. The doctors fixed him up as much as possible but from so much head trauma they don't think he's going to be here long." she replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'll kill whoever did this" snarled Wes.

"It's sick, people hurting each other just because they choose to love another person. Such a waste of a young life." she said and bustled out of the room.

Blaine sat down on a chair beside Kurt's bed and took a cold, pale hand into his.

"Kurt, babe. I need you to wake up. We got to live our Teenage Dream. Remember? Just give me some sign your still with me" he pleaded.

He waited, holding the hand tighter.

But nothing happened.

"What happened?" he asked his two friends.

"we were walking down the road on the back of Jerry's when we decided to call Kurt - " but they couldn't say anymore as the door burst open and there stood a massive bunch of people.

"What the fuck happened?" bellowed Mr Hummel.

* * *

The square was decorated with so many different colours and decorations that it was stoners worse nightmare. New Directions stood together in a huddle, waiting for the other two members of their family.

"Where the hell is Hummel" asked Puck, snuggling up closer to Santana.

"Who's betting their doing the nasty?" asked Mike, sniggering.

"Dude... that's my younger brother your talking about. I so don't want to know what he gets up too" whined Finn, bring Rachel closer to him.

"I am quite worried though, He hasn't replied to my texts for a at least two hours now. Normally he replies straight away." murmured Mercedes, taking out her phone again. It read 11.40. Where are you boo? she thought.

The group stood quietly again, each wrapped up in the others partners. Quinn stood near Sam, fingers entwined. Artie had Brittany on his lap, who was fiddling with the wool on his jumper. Santana had literally fused herself to Puck, Finn was lightly playing with Rachels hair whilst Mike waited for Tina to return with their drinks.

A few minutes later Tina appeared, but she had no drinks.

"Hun, where's the drinks" asked Mike, walking towards her.

Tina looked at the group, tears in her eyes. She was shaking.

"Tina?"

"It's ...K..Kurt. I heard .. f..from Mrs Chung... he's in ... he's in the ... h...hospital. It's bad." she said. The group sprung into action, Finn pulling his phone out and dialling Home. "Guys, lets go. Change of plan, Puck and I can gun down the roads. Split up into cars and drive." he ordered.

Burt picked up.

"Hey son, what's up? Need a lift?"

"Burt...sorry, Dad. Get to the hospital. I don't know what's happened but Kurt didn't come meet us and Tina heard on the asian grape vine that he's been admitted to hospital. We're on our way now. Meet you there." he said quickly.

"Fuck... Carole get your coat, we're going to the hospital." he bellowed.

"Oh, and Burt. If I get in trouble with the law at all. It's going to be for dangerous driving and breaking speed limits."

"I don't care if you hit another mailman, just get there and make sure he's okay!" said Burt, hanging up.

Finn ran with the others, each splitting into two teams.

* * *

They reached the hospital in 4 minutes, Puck and Finn going way over the limit. Dashing into the reception they waited for Burt to arrive with Carole. A minute later he rushed in, Carole by his side.

"Guy's theres no way their going to let us all go at once. I know we all care for Kurt, so for once i'm telling you to misbehave. On the count of three run." he murmured.

Walking up to the reception desk he asked

"Where is Kurt Hummels room. I'm his father."

"Room 412, but Sir -" she didn't get any further because after ...

" 3 ...2...1... RUN! 412! 412!" bellowed Burt and they all ran for it.

Brittany barging forwards with Artie like a battering ram.

* * *

**Review Please! Comments/Feeback appreciated. (:**


	3. Explanitive Guilt

**Has had her sleep and now writing more for you guys! Seriously, I posted Chapter 2 late at night, wake up and there's another 5 reviews. Reviews are like crack to me! So, most of you are getting quite obsessed with this so here is MORE!**

Previously on Glee: Kurt and Blaine were meeting up to tell each other how they feel, but Karofsky wasn't having that and beat up Kurt. Kurt's now in the hospital and his family have no clue whats going on. Wes and David are completely scared and confused. What will Finn and guys do when they find out who did what to Kurt. And this what you missed on GLEE! (COULDN'T RESIST DOING ONE-SORRY)

**READ/REVIEW/ENJOY! (:**

* * *

Reaching room 412 the rag tag group of teenagers and adults stopped.

Now it dawned on them that going behind this door would change all of them.

Burt peered in the window and saw three guys standing around the bed.

He recognised the mop head called Blaine but the others he didn't know.

"Finn? Recognise these two?" he asked his step son.

Finn came to the door and gazed in.

"Yeah, that's that Blaine dude who Kurt is totally crushing on and the others and Wes and David, Kurt's friends at Dalton." he replied relieved.

Burt breathed deeply, but his anger couldn't stop.

He felt angry that these three boys got to Kurt before he did.

But no way in hell was he a bad father.

He looked at the others, some sobbing and others looking at the door as if it would eat them.

He bashed it open and the three guys jumped.

"What the fuck happened?" he bellowed.

* * *

Blaine, Wes and David looked up at Mr Hummel and the others. Blaine stood up, relieving his hand of Kurt's cold one.

"Mr Hummel. I'm not sure you remember me but my name's Blaine. I'm Kurt's mentor and friend at Dalton. And this is Wes and David, mine and Kurt's bestfriends. They are the one's who found Kurt, whilst I ..." he looked away, shamefaced and guilty.

Burt turned to face Wes and David, who inched backwards. They'd heard the stories of Papa Hummel and his love for guns.

"You boys. Tell me what you know." he growled at them.

Wes looked at David and took a deep breath.

"You might as well shut the door and get comfortable." said David, indicating for the others to move more into the room. They did so and the door closed.

David looked at the entire group and opened his mouth

"So, it starts off when we were in Blaine's room talking about the evening ahead, Blaine was worrying about weither or not Kurt would agree to becomming his ... well you know. We said it will be great and asked what their plans was. Blaine told us about meeting at Jerrys then going on ahead to meet his friends at Lima Square at 10.30ish. So we agreed to come meet them all at 11ish and Blaine left.

Later on, Wes texted Blaine at around 8.50ish asking if we could gatecrash their date as we arrived but was bored. Blaine texted us back saying Kurt didn't show up and was heading back to Dalton. So we said we'll come back in a while.

We then turned into Juniper Road at the back of Jerry's and decided to call Kurt to see why he went chicken on Blaine when we heard his ringtone.

Wes kept redialling until we..." he started breathing erratically, eyes brimming with tears.

Wes brought him into a hug and kissed his forehead. Wes continued on behalf of David.

"We kept redialling until we reached an alcove, it was dark but we saw... we saw a body. There was a lot of blood and he wasn't moving. Dave called an Ambulance whilst I went over, realised it was indeed Kurt.

I checked to see what was wrong and from what I could tell, the head wound was the worst. But the one thing that made me sicker than all the blood... he was... he... he looked like he'd been ...r...raped.

His clothes were ripped and his jeans a few feet away from him. I covered him with my blazer, to give him some modesty until the ambulance arrived. And then before we knew it, we were here, Blaine had come rushing back and we arrived at his room to see... this." he finished, swallowing down the vomit which rised up his throat again.

The group was silent, Burt looked at Kurt shocked. Someone had... hurt his little boy. Tina, Quinn and Mercedes were crying but Finn, Puck and Mike stood there, faces matched with anger, and even worse...murder.

"That's disgusting" whispered Quinn.

"Vile" murmured Santana

"I will kill whoever did this" vowed Finn.

"And where were you Preppy? Why wern't you the one to find Kurt. You know what Lima is like?" demanded Artie angrily.

Blaine looked up from Kurt, he'd taken his hand again.

"I was driving home to Dalton. I thought Kurt had stood me up.

Wes texted me asking if Kurt was safe and I said I'd call Mr Hummel and Mercedes when I got back. I feel terrible for thinking of that of Kurt. He needed me and I let him down." he said sadly.

"Damn right you let him down" said Burt, pushing him harshly out of the way and taking his spot next to Kurt.

Blaine didn't have the heart to talk back and with one last look stumbled out of the room.

Tears flowing freely.

Wes and David went outside as well, followed by the New Direction boys.

Blaine sat on the of the plastic chairs.

Gazing at nothing in particular. Kurt ... he thought sadly. What have I done?

* * *

All the boys stood fuming. Finn was physically shaking, Puck was grinding his knuckles together, Artie was tapping his fingers against the metal of his chair, Wes and David we're hugging tightly, but both faces showed their anger.

The others just breathed deeply.

They only broke out of their thoughts when the nurse from earlier came back up.

"Excuse me. Could you tell us anymore on what happened?" asked Mike to her.

She looked at them all and sympathy led her to her actions.

"We've done the normal tests for assumed rapes and sent it off to the lab.

The results should come back by next week. Other than that we just have to hope Mr Hummel wakes up.

He suffered severe head trauma, loss of blood, fractured kneecap and broken wrist.

The rest is all cuts and bruises but if he does wake up there is going to be so much more to deal with. If it makes you better, you can talk to Mr Hummel, they say comatose patients can hear and feel whats going on around them, just not reply.

He's lucky to have such caring friends and family." she said kindly and walked through the door.

"These tests might tell us who did it right? So, when we find out who it was, we'll give them a small lesson. No way is anybody getting away with doing that to Kurt. Agreed?" snarled Sam.

"Agreed" replied the guys.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh! What's going to happen next. We have a bunch of pissed off teenagers and one mad Papa Hummel. Next chapter they find out who did it. Warning: Character death/s!**

Comments/Feedback Appreciated (:


	4. Finn Knows

**So guys, we have more! Two chapters in one day... It's only because I love you all to much.**

Last time on Glee: Kurt and Blaine decided to meet but then Karofsky got in the way. Kurts in hospital and Blaine is all angsty. Finn and the guys are angry and Burt just wants to hit something. The girls are all upset and no one knows what to do. And that's what you missed on GLEE!

GUYS DON'T HATE ME. BECAUSE AFTER THIS CHAPTER/OR NEXT CHAPTER I GOT A FEELING YOUR NOT GOING TO WANT TO READ MUCH MORE. JUST A WARNING.

* * *

**KEY: SINGING  
_Blaine  
__Rachel  
_everyone**

* * *

**31st December - LIMA DISTRICT HOSPITAL - 11.55PM**

After much encouragement Blaine walked into the room, walked to the other side of Kurt and took his hand. Burt didn't say anything but his stare stopped him from doing much else. They gathered around the bed.

"Guys, it's like 5 minutes to. Nearly New Years." said Tina, checking her watch.

"Great way to spend it..." said Santana. The others glared at her and she looked down shamefaced

"I didn't mean it like that..." her voice trailed off.

"We should sing something" suggested Rachel.

"Not everything can be sorted with song Rachel!" said Mercedes.

"Actually, the nurse outside told a bunch of us it's likely he can hear so singing might help. I'ts worth a try. And think, we're still all spending New Years together" said Artie calmly.

"What should we sing though?" asked Puck thoughtfully.

They stood there for a few seconds when one rough voice, one they'd only heard before from sectionals came out of the blue.

**_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_**  
**_Let your heart be light_**  
**_From now on,_**  
**_our troubles will be out of sight_**  
**_  
"Here we are as in olden days,_**  
**_Happy golden days of yore._**  
**_Faithful friends who are dear to us_**  
**_Gather near to us once more."_**

The other's looked at each other and joined in.

_**"Through the years **_  
_**We all will be together,**_  
_**If the Fates allow**_  
_**Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.**_  
_**And have yourself A merry little Christmas now."**_

Blaine thought by now they should of been together, damn the freakin fates.

_**"Here we are as in olden days,**_  
_**Happy golden days of yore.**_  
_**Faithful friends who are dear to us**_  
_**Gather near to us once more."**_

If only Kurt knew how all his friends we're with him. He'd cringe at all the attention and for seeing him without any make up or hair products thought Mercedes and a small smile crept to her face.

_**"Have yourself a merry little Christmas.**_  
_**Make the yuletide gay.**_  
_**From now on, all troubles will be miles away**_  
_**So, have yourself a merry little Christmas day"**_

Their voices trailed out soothingly, not a dry eye in the room. Sam turned on the small tv in the room and they watched the countdown.

5

Blaine held Kurt's hand tighter, the others reached for their respective partners.

4

Blaine thought of Kurt's smile

3

Remembered all the hugs and touches

2

Wake Up! he pleaded silently

1

He kissed his hand softly.

"Happy New Year Kurt" he whispered into the hand.

* * *

**One Week, 2 days later.**

KAROFSKYS POV:

He was in deep shit, what the fuck drove him to it.

Oh Yeah...

It was Hummels fault.

Walking around like he owned the place.

Going off to his fancy preppy school with all the other queers.

It had been a week since he showed Hummel who's the boss. Three days after his meeting with the fag, school started up again. All those stupid glee clubbers walked around pathetically. The girl's crying, the boy's fuming. Finn walked around shouting at anybody in his way.

He carried on his usual way, slushying and pushing people into lockers, imagining each one was Hummel all over again. He wasn't crazed over Hummel, more like ... obsessed. He occupied his thoughts so often that it was killing him. As long as he kept quiet no one would ever know it was him. Azimo had already given him an alibi so he was covered.

* * *

**DALTON ACADEMY - BLAINE'S ROOM**

"Dude, you've been in bed for like 5 days now. You got to get some fresh air in you. And you look like shit" said Wes, prodding the lump under the duvet.

"Fuck off" came the gruff reply.

"Look, we're all suffering over Kurt. I admit I wish there was change in the little guy but we can't all just sit around moping. Even David got out of it after a day or so. It's hard but we all need each other." argued Wes, kicking him again.

"I said fuck off Wes. Just leave me alone."

"Fine. But just so you know, Kurt would be disgusted by your behavior. He needs you more than ever and your just making it about yourself. You couldn't of stoppped it even if you stayed at Jerry's. So stop suffering and help the rest of us figure out who hurt our Kurt." he said and stormed out of the room.

Mentioning Kurt he got out of bed. Looking in the mirror at his bloodshot eyes, messy hair and smelling bad he knew Wes was right. He did look like shit.

* * *

**LIMA DISTRICT HOSPITAL**

Burt gazed down at his only son, holding his hand.

Even when Kurt told him he wasn't, looking at him he never appeared so fragile and weak until now. The doctor had informed him that in surgery Kurt had severe head trauma and even if he did wake up the damage could be un-repairable. That he was lucky to be alive at the state he's in.

Memories of losing Katherine in this very same hospital kept him on the verge of a breakdown. He couldn't lose him, not ever.

Carole sat on Kurt's other side, eyes boring into Kurt's closed ones. Willing him to wake up. She didn't like the stress it was causing Burt and couldn't risk losing another husband as well as losing a son.

Finn walked into the room, looking worn out and stressed. He dumped his school bag and grabbed a chair. He smiled sadly at Burt and his mom.

Minutes passed in silence, each person with their own thoughts.

Dr Jackson walked in, a bunch of papers in his hand.

"Ah, Mr Hummel, Mrs Hudson I was just going to call you. We have the lab results back, a copy has been sent to the police and they'll check to see if fit's any of their profiles but we can say that the attacker was male, late teens possible early 20's. Has light brown hair, athletic build, caucasian. Wears a lot of Brut aftershave. Ring any bells?" he asked.

Finn's eyes went wide. He knew only one guy wore Brut in McKinley and he definately had the motive. His hands had started shaking with anger.

"That rules out what, 4 % of Lima and only 2% of McKinley High." grumbled Burt.

"Does that description match anybody you know at school honey?" asked Carole to Finn who sat there, mouth open slightly.

"No, it doesn't. I have to go, I left something at school. I won't be long" he said, getting up trying to control his body shaking.

He knew exactly who it was. And that person was going to pay.

Pulling out his mobile he multi-called a bunch of numbers.

"Yo" came Sam's voice.

"What Up?" said Artie

"Talk to me" came Mikes voice

"Wes and David speaking"

"This better be good" growled Puck

"Blaine talking"

"McKinley School Quad 5pm. All meet there. We gotta do something." snarled Finn.

* * *

**So I decided to spin it out for another chapter. Finn knows, even without proof. What do you think's going to happen. Next chapter it's going to get very intense. In many ways.**

Comments/Feedback Appreciated. Please keep adding to my review addiction! Much Loves! x


	5. Justice with Justice

****

**So here's what you missed on GLEE: Kurt's in hospital, Blaine's all angst and everyone's pretty mad. Karofsky is in deep trouble and Finn knows who hurt Kurt. And that's what you missed on GLEE.  
**

* * *

MCKINLEY QUAD 5.00PM 

Finn was fuming. No not fuming. He was murderous. The others waited for the three dalton boys to arrive, no one speaking but they could all guessed it was big as Finn was literally shaking. A few minutes later they turned up, Blaine looking haggered.

They all stood around Finn, waiting expectingly.

"Karofsky" he spat.

That one name sent the others into a frenzy.

"What the fuck!" yelled Mike

"Why?" asked Sam

"He always had it in for Kurt. That's why he left Mckinley and came to us" said Blaine, face alight with anger.

"What do we do?" asked Puck menacingly.

"What we should of done ages ago. Teach Karofsky a lesson. And it's going to be a big one. Now, I understand why some of you won't agree to do this because I, for one is not going play fair.

What I'm suggesting is extreme but we all care for Kurt and we're doing to protect others." said Finn calmy but seriously.

"You mean ... Murder?" whispered David, taking Wes's hand.

"Not as far as Murder. But as Kurt's in hospital it's only fair he gets a taste of his own medicine. Maybe he couldn't even play baseball again." replied Finn.

"This shit is worth going back to Juvie too. Kurt's my boy. He need's to know we're all for Kurt." said Puck, flexing his guns.

"What's the plan?" asked Wes forcefully. He only noticed until now he had his gavel in his right hand. They had come here straight after Warblers and Wes felt he needed soemthing for protection when entering Lima.

How Ironic he thought, Karofsky could go down with the gavel.

Justice causing Justice.

* * *

**Sorry, not long but I wanted the reactions and plans of the boys to be highlighted as important. This is only a little filler again. But hope you enjoyed it.**

Review- Comments/Feedback Appreciated (:


	6. I love you's

**Previously on Glee: Kurt's still comatose and everyone is sad. Finn found out who hurt Kurt and told all the guys and now they're all pretty pissed at Karofsky. God only knows what they will do. Burt Hummel is all angsty and Blaine just want's to cry. And that's what you missed on GLEE!**

* * *

Finn stood by his bedside, looking down at the smaller boy with sadness.

"Hey, dude. Whatever happens, remember I'm doing this for you. It will all be over soon, and you won't have to worry about Karofsky hurting you ever again. Glee club and your Dalton friends are furious at what's happened. We won't let him get away with this. Just promise me you'll wake up for Burt, it's hurting him. He needs you, hell I need you. I love you Kurt. Remember that."

He squeezed Kurt's hand once more and left the room, mind set on the plan for this evening.

Puck met him outside, waving a small device in his hand.

"Got Santana's phone. Sent a text to Karofsky from "her" telling him to meet her on the football ground at 8pm. He responded with a yes, dirty perv. So it's all set. Blaine, You and Sam will arrive first and scare him a little. Then Artie and Mike will show, then David then finally me. " said Puck strategically.

"Sounds good. I'm going to go shine up my baseball bat, I want to see the blood on it clearly when I smash Karofsky's face in" growled Finn, walking to his car.

"School car park at 7.40. That's when we're meeting" bellowed Puck and Finn nodded. 

* * *

It was 6.30 and Blaine sat in Kurt's room, his hands entwined with Kurts.

He traced small comforting patterns, just drinking in the sight of him.

The bruises had faded to a yellowish tinge and cut's pretty much healed over.

But the thick wad of bandage still swallowed up his head.

It had been a while since it was just him and Kurt in the room.

Burt was constantly there but at the moment at home on demands of Carole that he should be looking after himself.

"Hey pretty boy. It's me again. I wish I could know if you can hear me, so I don't feel so silly talking to air.

I just wanted to tell you that your beautiful and amazing and everything I wanted in my life.

I hate the fact our perfect moment together was cruelly taken from us and can't forgive myself for leaving you, for doubting you.

I could of saved you and you'll be awake by now. Holding my hand, hugging in the hallway, snuggling on the sofa, sleeping in my bed.

I need you to wake up pretty boy.

I need to see those twinkling baby blues and for you to tell me it will be alright.

There's some serious shit going down tonight, I know you won't approve but i'm so angry. We all are. We're doing this for you and everyone else  
Karofsky has hurt. Oh and one more thing, I suppose I should tell you now... I love you."

Suddenly the machine started beeping really fast, the door banged open and a doctor and two nurses burst in.

"Okay, I need two millitres of Riboflytol and one mil of Hydronitonide. Please sir, leave the room. We need space to work."

Blaine left, shaking, tears running down his eyes. The door remained open but he could'nt look in.

Please, he begged. Please God, let him live. Just for once give me him. Kurt be okay.

The nurses were running from the doctors orders and Blaine could hear different machienes operated and the doctor shouting. Then suddenly he heard the one thing that made his heart freeze and body go into a shock.

Flatline.

* * *

**Is tiny bit scared, okay fucking terrifed at the reviews i'm going to get for this small chapter... Remember, this has to happen to fit in with my story. Don't kill me, please? Pretty Please? Review for my habit :)**

P.S- Anybody else want to flick Blaine in the head for singing "Get You Alone" to Jeremiah instead of Kurt. 


	7. HeavenAwakeGun

**Alrighty, the laptop is back! And so is Aliceinmonsterland! Here is the next chapter... i've had many requests on what to happen and after my 10 days of consideration I went with what I thought fit the storyline.**

**Read! Enjoy! Review!**

Previously on Glee: Blaine was with Kurt but then Kurt flatlined. Blaine doesnt know what to think or what to do. Finn and the others have a plan but with the change in Kurt they don't know what to do. Burt is just angry and the girls all upset. And that's what you missed on GLEE!

**

* * *

**

He felt warm. Content. Safe.

He woke up and found himself sitting in a field of warm yellows and greens. He was dressed in simple white clothing which made him seem etheral.

Where on earth am I? he thought.

Am I dead?

"You aren't dead Kurt neither are you alive. Your sort of halfway between the two." came a voice behind him.

Turning round he saw a sight which dazzled his eyes.

Standing a few feet from him was a woman dressed in a flowing white dress with milk coloured wings.

Her skin was porcelain, like his own and her eyes were a mixture of blue and green, Sparkling from the sun.

She was beautiful and knew exactly who she was.

"Mum...?" he whispered.

She smiled further, opening her arm's to him.

Without effort, almost as if he glided he found himself in her arms, the sweet smell of Lavender and Wheat swallowed his senses and he breathed her in deeply.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt, you've grown into a wonderful young man. You have so many friends and loved ones and people hold you in such high regard. Everyday I watch over you but never did I think you'd end up with me here." she said sweetly.

"Where is here anyway?" he asked, wondering how far the field went.

"This is what I call paradise. The halfway point I suppose. But your not in Heaven, sort of just hanging there"

"Like Purgatory?"

She laughed, her voice tinkled

"Yes, I suppose Purgatory. Although you don't deserve it. Your definately coming to heaven. Despite your's and Burt's disbelief."

"Were you watching when Daddy had a heart attack?"

"Yes, every minute I was with your father, he's lucky to have found someone like Carole. She makes him happy and that's all I want. For both of you"

"This is so strange, everything is so blurred. One minute I was going to meet Blaine... then next, darkness. No one would really mind if I went though. Dad would, but it seems no one else really cares."

"Of course people care. You have so many people who care about you. I'll show you something, something that will happen if you don't pull through this" she said taking his hand.

"But-"

The field had gone and instead he was in a prison cell.

He heard snuffling behind him and whipped around.

Sitting on the floor, hair even wilder and curlier than normal, wearing a orange jailsuit, thin body and a look of murder on his face was...

"Blaine..."

"He can't see or hear you. He's in jail for the murder of Dave Karofsky... that day he ran from the hospital, after realising the state you are in now changed everybody. Before he knew what he was doing he was charging into McKinley, walked straight up to Dave and shot him square in the head.

His gun was in the glove department, only to be used in Emergencies. He cared about you so much that he would risk his freedom to avenge you." explained his mother pitifully.

"What do I do?"

"Fight this, go back. Wake Up! Stop this and the other things from happening. Karofsky will get what's coming to him trust me. Just don't make it this way."

They were back in the field, the warm sun beating down at them.

"I don't want to leave you mum."

"I know, it's hard but you need to look after Burt and your new family. And to live peacefully with Blaine. Go! Fight! Live! "

"I'm scared.." he admitted.

"I know, but make this angel proud. prouder than she is at the moment."

"Angel? Your an Angel?" he whispered.

"Yes. Your's and Burt's guardian angel. Now go, my son. I love you."

"I love you too mom"

* * *

His eye's shot open.

He was back.

Awake.

Alive.

Taking in the room he saw the bleached white walls and felt the hard bed beneath him. He was in the hospital.

"Welcome back Mr. Hummel. I'm Dr. Phelps. Try and relax, you've been through a traumatic deal. And we don't want to risk you getting any worse head injury." said Doctor Phelps kindly.

"Blaine..." he croaked.

"I need Blaine! Where is he!"

"He was here a few minutes ago but ran out of the room when we lost you for a moment. Nurse Cass has gone to find him.

Don't want anything bad to come of this. Now, i'm just going to go call your family. They've been deeply worried about you." The doctor left the room and Kurt closed his eyes.

Blaine, don't do anything stupid he pleaded.

* * *

They were just waiting for Blaine to show up and they could show Karofsky who's boss.

Puck and Sam were pacing, flexing their muscles.

Wes and David we're sat a few paces away from them, Wes rubbing small circles into David's back, calming him with sweet words and promises. Wes knew David hated these situations and the thing with Kurt shook him up badly.

Even after being together for 7 months the coming out process had been risky.

People were accepting, especially at Dalton but the idea of this could happen just a hour away from them scared them senseless.

He still held the gavel... knowing it would be used, after this he would never use for council meetings again. He would frame this and pride himself of showing all the homophobes who's boss.

Artie and Mike were discussing tactics and Finn ... Finn was just praying to grilled cheesus that Kurt would wake.

They knew Karofsky was only 400 yards from them and it gave them a thrill that they were going to do something.

Blaine's car pulled up and they saw him get out.

There were tears and his face red, the guys saw what was in his hand and they were shocked.

"Dude! What you doing with a gun!" shouted Puck. Blaine didn't hear him or was ignoring him as he raced in Karofksy's direction and out of their sight

"Fuck!" said Mike knowing how this was going to end up.

"You fucking bastard! Why? What did he ever do to you? Hmmm? It should be you in hospital not Kurt!" bellowed Blaine's voice and they all rushed to the scene.

"Aww, Queer upset about his butt buddy" cackled Karofsky.

Blaine raised the gun and aimed it at his face.

"Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me!" he screamed. The laugh stopped and for once Karofsky was scared.

"Blaine, what are you doing? This isn't the plan" said Wes, inching closer, David trying to hold him back.

"Fuck the plan... Kurt is dead because of this piece of scum. Now I want him dead!"

The words settled around the space...

"Kurt..."

"No..."

"Dead...?"

Finn looked at Blaine and his heart froze.

His brother couldn't be dead.

Suddenly out of no where Wes rushed past them and with one high raise brought the gavel straight down on Karofsky's face.

He leapt back, blood spurting from his obviously broken and mashed up nose.

This set everybody off. Puck, Sam and Mike pushed forwards.

Anger on the faces.

Finn was still shocked with everything happening.

Kurt dead.

Wes going gavel mad...

His pocket started vibrating... Dazed he picked it up and saw Burt's Identity. Looking at the scene unfolding before him he didn't care if Burt heard.

"Hello?"

"Finn! Kurt's alive! He's awake!" came Burt's excited voice.

"What? BUt he was dead... Blaine said so."

"He was, for like 30 seconds. Blaine misheard the information. Where is he?"

"Err, not sure. I'll call and get him" Finn hated lying but with Kurt awake everything was better.

"I'll be at the hospital as soon as possible Burt."

"See you there Finn!"

Finn dropped the mobile, a smile on his face.

"Everyone stop. It's okay."

"It's not okay Finn. Kurt's gone!" yelled Blaine, rounding the gun onto Karofsky again.

"No, that was Burt. They got him back and he's alive."

Everyone stopped the kicking and punching and the gavel fell to the floor...

"He's alive..." whispered Blaine.

* * *

** I'M NOT HAPPY WITH THS BUT HERE WE GO. MORE FOR YOU TO READ. GET'S MUCH BETTER FROM HERE TRUST ME.**

Okay, may be old new's but forget flicking Blaine in the head I wanted to take the gavel and bash some sense into Blaine at the party... Rachel? Really Blaine? Grrrr!

Reviews for my addiction please. Comments and Feeback apprecaited! xxx


End file.
